When it all comes down
by hazelnut45
Summary: when America is taken by the rebels what will Maxon do? what can he do? America she is captured and now they want something from her that she doesn't think she can ever give them. she would never betray Maxon even if it cost her life. but what about her family's? i really hope that the story ends up being better than this summary, thank you for reading! Enjoy!
1. Captured

I giggled as I ran down the hall with Maxon.

" Wait up. I- I can't run in heels" he sighed, slowing down slightly.

Maxon had requested seeing me after supper. I had been in the ladies room when a maid had come with a note. As soon as I had received it I had ran out to meet him. So here I was running down the halls to what looked like the kitchen.

Maxon bursted through the doors with me in tow. I stopped quickly.

" So… what was so important that you needed to see me tonight…in the kitchen." I said with a little laugh. He picked up a picnic basket and walked over to the exit on the other side of the kitchen. I followed still staring at him in disbelief.

" So what, we're having a picnic after eating supper." He sighed looking at me.

" It desert." He said in a tone that implied he was annoyed. He smiled again grabbing my hand and walking out the door again.

" So where exactly are we eating our desert?" I asked pressing myself as close to Maxon as I could.

" The gardens, of course." He said. I smiled, the gardens was ours. It would always belong to Maxon and me. No matter who married Maxon I knew that the gardens would be _ours_. Forever. A sad thought crossed my mind as I remembered that I wasn't the only girl Maxon was dating right now.

I followed Maxon out into the gardens by the bench that Maxon and me had first met at.

He unfolded a blanket that he has pulled out of the basket and set it gently on the ground. I sat gracefully fixing my orange dress that had become crumpled as I sat. It was dark out. The only light was the moon and the stars that twinkled and shone. I smiled at Maxon, glad that he had picked me to be with tonight. I knew Maxon would marry me right now if I would let him but I just didn't know if I could do that. That would mean leaving my family and forgetting about Aspen. And frankly I didn't know who I loved, Aspen or Maxon. I guess it was fair to say I loved them both, but that wasn't really fair to them. So instead I kept my mouth shut and watched as Maxon took a seat beside me. I snuggled in closely.

Maxon passed me a tart and suddenly I was hungry all over again. We ate I silence staring at the stars till we were both done and then he broke the silence.

" Could you sing me a song?" he asked and suddenly I felt like throwing up every last bit of the tart. Maxon looked at me and I could tell he saw the panic in my eyes. " You don't have to if you don't want to."

" Umm… of course I do, I just…well I guess here we go." I started singing him a slow melody. It was one that I had never ever sung to Aspen which made my heart feel somewhat better. When the song was done Maxon began applauding.

" That was, wow, that was beautiful," I looked down, attempting to hide the tears that threatened to pour out. We stayed silent for the second time tonight.

" America," he whispered. " America I love you so much and it pains me that even doing the things you love bring tears to your eyes." I cursed myself for not hiding them well enough, but he was right. I loved signing and doing it reminded me of Aspen. When I still didn't respond he brought his hand up and lifted my chin so that I was starring in his eyes.

" America, I'm sorry for even asking you, would you like to join me for a cup of something warm and a movie?" I nodded glancing downwards at the blanket. Maxon hopped up. I grabbed his outstretched hand and hopped up. I watched as he packed up the blanket.

" Maxon, I… I want you to know that I love-" my words were cut off when a large hand covered my mouth. Another arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me up slightly. Maxon looked back and gasped.

" Guards," he yelled and in the distance I could hear their running and shouting. " Guards." My breathing was fast and panicked as I starred at the worry on Maxon's face. The hand moved from my mouth. And suddenly he was holding a gun to my temple.

" Good day Prince Maxon." The man said before turning around and running. I could hear Maxon yelling my name but it all felt so distant. After we had reached a place deep in the forest the man stopped.

" Lady America," he said slowly. " You seem tired how 'bout you take a rest." He said before slamming the butt of his gun into my head.


	2. Rebels

How long had I been locked up here in this cave like room. An hour? A day? Certainly, longer than a week. The stale air around me smelt like mold and mildew. Droplets of water dripped down, making me crazy.

I curled up in the corner and held my head in my hands. I hummed to myself a song that my mother had sung to me when I was a child. Tears swarmed my eyes. I sniffled. My mom would probably be worrying now. She probably thought I was dead. That they had killed me. Was this what death felt like? No this wasn't. This was the horrible moments before death that left people wishing they were dead. _**I**_ certainly wished I were dead.

The metallic door opened for the first time in a long time. A man with white hair and wrinkles stepped into my dimly lit cell.

" Lady America," he said flatly. " What an honor it is to finally meet you." I squished myself into the corner as he sat down in the chair that was in the opposite corner. I whimper silently to myself. Was this it? Was this the time where he would end my misery and just kill me?

" Now America you must have gathered that we do not intend to harm you," He said his tone still flat. I guess he wasn't here with a gun and some bullets. I took in a deep breath. " We plan on releasing you." He said it as if he were releasing a beast into the wild. I looked up at him with hope.

" No not until we can reach an agreement." My hope withered away. Every last bit of it was gone. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and whispered something into it. The door opened for the second time and this time three people came through the door. I gasped and lurched forward, only to be held back by one of the guards. Behind him, May was being held at gunpoint by the other guard. I screamed. The man with the grey hair stood up and smiled. I looked at him, allowing my anger to be released.

" You, its all your fault. Let her go. I'll do anything. Just leave her out of this." I said pointing furiously at both him and May. The guard still had his hands around me, which was good, cause then and there I was ready to kill him. And that scared me.

" Ah, so you'll do _anything? _" the emphasis he put on anything scared me, but not as much as May begging for her life with a gun inches from her brain. I nodded.

The deal was simple. I go in act friendly for as long as I would like. Then put a drop of poison into his food, then the king's then the queen's. The man told me that Maxon would be easy it would be the king's and queens that would be the tricky part. I knew he was right. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I couldn't let May die. The man told me that if I told anyone about this that May would die and that they had ears everywhere.

I trembled in the car on the drive to where they would drop me off. Suddenly they pulled over on the side of the road. I squirmed in my seat. The doors opened and the two guards pulled me out.

" I-where are we?" I asked before the guards hand came up. He hit me hard in the face. I let out a little yelp as one of the guards held me back and the other pounded me. My head throbbed and my body ached. I knew I was going to have about a gazillion bruises placed all over my body. It wasn't until the guard twisted my arm and snapped it that I really screamed. I had been sure to not let them hear me in pain until that moment. Black dots covered my vision and I knew he had broken my bone. Tears streamed down my face as I let out little whimpers. The guard dropped me to the ground then kneeled beside me.

" We shall deliver the poison to your room." Then they drove away. I was left there on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. There weren't any houses around, only fields and trees.

I would have thanked them if they would have knocked me out after, but the truth was they were wicked, cruel people. They didn't care about me, or what I thought. Only that I killed Maxon and his parents without giving them away. I took in a breath and all I could think of was the searing pain left in my arm. I didn't move, I was too scared that the pain would become worse. It felt like hours before the first car stopped.

The details weren't my priority so I barely looked at the person who had saved me. The only detail I noticed was that she was female.

" Are you okay?" she said walking up to me. She then saw the bruises and my arm. She gasped and dialed something on her phone. She tried talking to me, but I just stared wide-eyed at the sky. I didn't answer her I barely noticed when more people stopped, I'm sure by now they must have figured out I was lady America.

My life would be different after what had happened. If I were sane, I would refuse to do as they ordered after this. But I couldn't just leave May. They would kill her, all because of me. Her life depended on me. I would either end it or keep them from ending it. And I planned on keeping her alive. Maybe if I could tell Maxon there would be a way to keep both of them alive. But that would be impossible. The last thought I had before the pain became too much was of how much I loved Maxon.


	3. Maxon or Aspen

I awoke with my hand enclosed in Maxon's and his body pressed against mine. I could remember every single detail of yesterday. Or what I assumed was yesterday. My body ached but the most painful part was my arm that I knew was broken.

Maxon woke several minutes after me. He had dark circles under his eyes and it was obvious that he had not slept well in the past few days. He smiled when he saw my face. Quickly he pressed his face against mine and kissed me gently. He pulled away just enough to whisper in my ear.

" I love you America Singer. I am so glad they found you." He went back to kissing me and I let him until the burning sensation in my heart was too much for me to bear. I pulled away and mumbled a lie about how he had been squishing my arm.

How could I do this? How could I kiss Maxon and then plot top kill him? Tears pricked my eyes and I let them fall. Maxon brought his hand up and gently whipped them away.

" Maxon I need you to know something," I whispered to him, diverting my eyes from his. " I love you, and I will always love," it was the truth. I loved him. I loved Maxon Scheave.

` " I know America, but right now you need to rest," he said and with that I fell back asleep.

The next day after I showered and changed out of my torn dress I was questioned. It was a long process that Maxon thought I wasn't well enough for. But I knew I had to get it over with someday. I looked at the guards and told them from the beginning what had happened. Or my modified version of what happened.

" Now my details are kind of fuzzy but here we go. They took me that night he hit me on the head and then I can't remember anything. I woke up later in a cave like cellar room, then these men came in and…" I trailed off. How should I lie?

" We understand Lady America, did they do things to you," I realized then that that would be an offense to the prince and it would be breaking the rules.

" No, no that's not what I meant, they just started blabbering nonsense, a few of them spoke in some different language and they…. And then they started hitting me." my voice quavered. I couldn't tell them about May. They would kill her.

`" They asked me a million questions but I couldn't answer so they continued to hit me. After a while they realized I was good for nothing and they drove me to a remote place where they broke my arm and threw me out. " I tried to make tears come which wasn't that hard since all I had to do was think of May with a gun pressed against her head. They nodded after deciding that what I was saying was the truth and let me go.

I pleaded with both Maxon and the doctor to let me stay in my room. When I finally said that I would be more comfortable and happy in my room Maxon allowed it. He walked me up to the top of the stairs and down the hallway. When we reached my room I gasped.

" What's wrong? What is it?" Maxon asked a worried expression on his face. Aspen starred at me frowning in the doorway of my room.

" Its nothing, my arm just hurt for a second, its better now. I'm fine." I said and began to walk again.

As soon as I took two steps into my room I was squished in between Lucy, Marie and Anne. I laughed and hugged them back. Quickly Anne backed off and bowed her head.

" I am so sorry Miss, it just that we've missed you so much," I laughed ignoring the pain in my arm then suddenly stopped I turned to Maxon frowning.

" How long was I gone?" I asked, and he shook his head.

" America you've been gone for almost a month." A sudden wave of dizziness washed over me. I ran over to the bathroom and hurled all I had into the toilet. I leaned over it heaving out my stomachs contents. Anne rushed over and held my hair up. I coughed before getting back up.

The next few moments passed in blurs. I told Maxon that I needed some rest and he told me that he loved me. I found it unfair that they could just capture me for a whole month and I don't even know about it.

" Would you like us to help you out of your dress and in to your night gown" I nodded knowing there was no way I was getting out of this dress alone. They pulled my clothing off and helped me wrestle the nightgown on, by the end I was exhausted and mad. I was mad at the rebels that thought they could take away one month from my life. I was mad at them for taking away my freedom of changing into my nightgown without anyone's help.

As soon as I dismissed Marie, Anne and Lucy I climbed into bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I bawled my fist into the silky fabric and began to cry. My tears soon became sobs and then moans. It was only when I heard the door creak open that I lifted my face. It was still dark out which meant that I hadn't cried myself through the night.

I watched as Aspen made his way into my room. The look on his face was pure sorrow.

" America," he whispered gently.

" Go away, leave me here to cry myself to sleep." I mumbled into the pillows, unsure he heard my words. He walked over and sat down on my bed, he touched the top of my head gently as if one wrong move would make me brake. And perhaps it would.

" America, what happened you can tell me?" he said pulling me onto his lap. I sat up and cuddled my face into his neck. I took in a deep breath. His sent was so familiar.

" I missed you Aspen." Was all I could muster. He patted me again and let me cry on his shoulder. I sniffled and looked up into his eyes.

" You should go. We can't be caught." He sighed but hoisted himself up.

" I love you America, I will always love you. " his voice was smooth and reassuring. All I could do was watch the door as it closed behind him. Blocking my way to him.


End file.
